


A Very Fluffy Easter

by badly_knitted



Series: The Nosy-Verse [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Character(s), Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Easter at Torchwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Fluffy Easter

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of Easter fluff for all my friends. Happy Holidays, whatever you do or don't celebrate!

Jack and Ianto watched from the shadows in the night-darkened Hub as Nosy slunk about carrying a large basket. Every so often, it stopped, took something small and brightly wrapped from the basket and tucked it behind or under or inside one of the Hub’s meagre furnishings.

“What on earth is it doing?” whispered Jack.

“Hiding something that looks suspiciously like Easter Eggs, I think,” Ianto replied.

“How does it know so much about earth traditions? Come to that, where the hell did it even get Easter Eggs?”

“Online?” Ianto suggested. “As for how it knows what to do with them, it has been watching rather a lot of children’s television lately.”

“Huh,” said Jack. “So instead of the Easter Bunny, we have the Easter Fluff?”

“We’re Torchwood, we do things a little differently. Come on, let’s leave Nosy to it. It won’t be fair on the others tomorrow if we already know where all the eggs are hidden.”

“I suppose,” Jack agreed reluctantly. A thought suddenly crossed his mind. “Wait a minute, if Nosy bought the eggs online, how did it pay?”

“Probably charged them to the Torchwood credit card,” Ianto said with a yawn. No way was he going to tell Jack that he’d bought the eggs himself and explained to Nosy what to do with them. That would just take all the fun out of things!

OoOoO

Next morning, when everyone had arrived, (including Rhys, who often helped out at the Hub when he wasn’t at work), Ianto ushered them into the boardroom, where Nosy solemnly handed them each a small basket with a note attached.

_When all was quiet and still last night_  
The Easter Fluff came slinking through  
It hid some eggs quite out of sight  
As gifts for every one of you.  
Now it’s your job to find the all  
Start searching high and low  
But not too high as Fluffs aren’t tall  
As all of you should know.

“An Easter Egg hunt? Seriously?” asked Owen, looking at Jack incredulously.

Jack shrugged. “Don’t blame me, it was the Easter Fluff’s idea.” He pointed at Nosy. 

“Well, I think it’s a great idea!” Gwen said eagerly. I haven’t had a proper Easter Egg hunt since I was a kid!”

“What are you waiting for then?” Jack waved his own basket. “Let’s get started!”

As the team filed out of the boardroom, Ianto held Jack back. 

“Just to be fair, we should hunt in the parts of the Hub where we didn’t see Nosy hiding the eggs.”

Jack pouted, but reluctantly agreed and followed Ianto to Nosy’s playroom to hunt among its toys.

OoOoO

Two hours later, everyone was sprawled on the sofas, sipping hot coffee and munching on chocolate. They’d each found at least 20 small eggs and they set aside a few from each of their baskets to give to Myfanwy later. After all, it was only fair that she got to join in the celebrations. Nosy lay across their feet, slurping quietly from its own coffee cup and delicately nibbling a crème egg that Ianto had unwrapped for it.

“That was fun,” Jack mumbled around a mouthful of chocolate. Then he added quietly to Ianto, “Do you think I should change the PIN number on the Torchwood credit card? We can’t have Nosy spending all our funds. Who knows what it might decide to buy next?”

Ianto hid a smile. “Don’t worry, Jack, I’ll handle it.” 

Jack beamed. “Thanks, Ianto.”

“No problem.” After all, Jack never remembered the PIN anyway so he’d never notice it hadn’t changed!

The End


End file.
